


His Focus

by wordswehavesaid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, post-"The Flash of Two Worlds"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco seeks comfort from his boyfriend during another rough night of visions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a departure from the norm for me. I will admit, while Olivarry is very much my OTP, I can't deny Barrisco does have a certain charm to it. Cute little science dorks that they are. So when the wonderful magtastical's birthday rolled around I thought I would give writing it for her a shot. Enjoy!

Everything around him is shifting in and out of focus, a hazy myriad of possibility just like the few tentative times he’s tested his alarmingly growing powers. But since he knows for a 100% fact he didn’t start this, it has to be a dream. Another dream. He hates these dreams, all the chaos and the horrible futures he sees play out for him and his friends, his loved ones.

Knowing doesn’t just helpfully snap him out of it, and he can only hope dying will wake him up and not put him in Limbo. Because one of his old favorites is here.

Dr. Wells—Reverse Flash—approaches him out of the fog of his own mind, hand raised and vibrating in preparation.

“No,” he says, the all too familiar panic rising within him. “No, please! Stay away from me!”

“You have shown me what it’s like to have a son,” the murderer tells him, walking to him step by step and he can’t get away, there’s nowhere to run—

“Cisco?” A different voice, warm and calm and _everything_. “Cisco, dude, you need to wake up.”

And like that he can feel the gentle hand on his shoulder, the warmth of another person lying at his side on their bed, and his eyes snap open to see his “kick” hovering over him in the darkness.

“Barry,” he says with something of a rasp in his voice. “Shit, man, was I yelling in my sleep again?” The other man nods and he groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I _need_ to stop doing that.”

“You should really talk to Caitlin,” his boyfriend says, the concern plainly evident as he watches him. “She could help, maybe figure out some way to let you sleep at night—”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says quickly, sitting up to get out from under that compassionate stare. “If I talk about it, everybody’s just gonna want to learn more and I’ll have to keep testing it.” If Cisco had his way, nobody would know about his powers. But Professor Stein’s already caught on, and as tonight’s clearly shown it’d be pretty much impossible to hide the oh-so-helpful side effects of his particle accelerator-induced gifts from the guy he lives with.

“What would be so bad about testing them?” Barry asks, and he knows his boyfriend’s trying hard to understand. “It’d just be us in the lab, and if anything happened like last time you know we’d help you pull out. C’mon, you love testing my powers.”

“Yeah, cause your powers are cool. Mine—” make him blank out to the rest of the world? Nearly put him into cardiac arrest? Turn him practically into an insomniac? Whatever he picks, doors one through three, they’re all awful.

He’s not jealous of Barry or the fact that out of all the terrible things Wells— _Reverse Flash_ —created, he’s the one bright _good_. That’s kind of what Cisco loves about him, after all. But the speedster has to understand, “You’re the Flash.”

“Well you’re—actually, I’m gonna let you name yourself, cause according to you I suck.”

Something of a smirk curves over his lips as he replies, “I can confirm you suck _spectacularly_. Best powers test yet, baby.”

“Cisco,” Barry groans, dropping his head to rest on his shoulder. But he can feel the way the other man is shaking with the effort of holding in his laughter. “Not the point, dude.”

“So what is the point?” And, man, they _weren’t_ supposed to be talking about this.

Barry lifts his head back up and fixes him with a look that’s hard to avoid. “You think my powers make me a hero and yours don’t. But Cisco, you’ve always been a hero. And what you’ve done with your powers? You found out who Wells really was, you saved Jay, and Patty, and _me_ from getting blown up. Your powers are the coolest of cool.”

“I barely even know how they work,” he mutters, a last defense.

“So we’ll figure it out,” Barry tells him, so sure. The other man brushes some of Cisco’s hair back behind an ear and he’s forced to meet the speedster’s warm smile head-on. “You’re gonna be amazing.”

“Thanks, Barry,” he finally says with a smile of his own, feeling for once so much better about all this. The other man’s always had this effect on him, more so than anyone else. “I’ll think about it, promise.”

Perhaps in reward his boyfriend leans in and presses soft lips to his forehead. “You wanna go back to sleep?” He murmurs, barely pulling away, breath ghosting over Cisco’s face.

He licks his lips. “Too awake right now.”

Barry seems to have expected that. At the least, he doesn’t seem disappointed or upset with him for wanting to stay awake, just asks, “Then what do you need?”

He shouldn’t be selfish like this, should be looking out for Barry the same way he does for Cisco, tell him to get some rest and then maybe head out to the couch to watch a movie until he passes out. But at the same time he knows Barry won’t sleep well alone. And if they’re both awake… “You?”

It sounds so needy and pathetic and just, ugh, he hates it but for whatever reason Barry’s smile seems to light up the darkness of their bedroom for sheer joy. “Already yours.” His hands are gentle when they cradle his face and bring their lips together. Cisco gives a shaky sigh into the kiss, eyes slipping closed as he already starts to lose himself in it. Barry’s always able to do this to him, soothe his every fear and distress, calm him in the moments when he thinks himself a failure the most. It aches how much he’s grown to crave it, crave him.

What starts as slow and sweet, he turns impatient and hungry, tongue slipping into the other’s mouth to taste the sweetness inside. His hands push at the speedster’s shoulders as he half rolls them over, and his boyfriend lets him easily despite the strength contained in him that could have him reversing their positions in an instant. He never does, though, like the thought never occurs to him that Cisco’s too weak to be allowed to have his way with the Flash.

Dating Barry Allen is a freakin’ power trip, seriously. From the way he gasps and moans into your kisses, the barest tremble already starting beneath his skin as he presses up against your body rock-hard and needy—making you think you’ve become some kind of Sex God—to the way he looks at you like you’re his whole world. Worlds, even. Cisco doesn’t know how Iris or Linda or Felicity or _anybody_ could have ever given that up.

But thanks, ladies.

Barry’s hands are occupied with one of their favorite pastimes, running through Cisco’s hair and it sends pleasant tingles from his scalp to his toes. The rocking of the man’s sinful hips up into him, however, is sending all the blood straight to his dick and he breaks the kiss off to pant, “I- I want—”

“Yes, _please_ ,” is the whimpered reply.

“Dude, you don’t even know what I want yet,” he can’t help pointing out, unable to hide his somewhat smug amusement at the other’s eagerness.

Which he has still clearly underestimated as there’s a sudden blur and he can feel things being moved around him for a split second, then in the next second they’re both naked, the lube is in his hand, and Barry’s spread his mile-long legs about as far as they can go. “Yeah, I do.”

“ _Dios_ , Barry,” he breathes. Then is popping the cap and squirting a more-than-generous amount of the liquid into his hand. It’s for the best, since he knows he won’t be able to go slow with this. He really does need the other man. But that’s just the way Barry likes it, so he knows it’ll be cool.

Cisco can still vividly remember his shock the first time they’d gotten this far and the other man had been the one to ask, say that this was how he wanted it—because who would look at Cisco Ramon and think, sure, he should be the one topping? Resigned as he’d been to what he’d thought the inevitable alternative, he’d taken to the somewhat shy request with the same enthusiasm he has for projects in the lab.

Now he can confidently say he knows Barry’s body inside and out just as well as the toys he makes, knows just the right buttons to press, what to tweak, to drive him wild. A knowledge he puts to good use, already scissoring the speedster’s tight hole open with two fingers, crooking them slightly to brush against a spot that makes Barry arch up with a cry.

“Cisco!”

“Hey, I got you,” he soothes, free hand smoothing down the other’s flat chest, skimming over those delicious abs—which, yeah, he knows for a fact they’re delicious. “You wanna let go once first?” It’s a soft question coupled with another pass of his fingers, and Barry’s hands clench white in the sheets as he chokes on a sob. “Don’t want you fighting it the whole time, man.”

It’s still something of a point of embarrassment in their sex life for Barry—which Cisco wants to smack himself upside the head for those teasing remarks he made in Jitters all those months ago with Caitlin _right there_ —and tonight, when this is all supposed to be about helping him, he can tell his boyfriend’s working hard to try and rein in his often hair-trigger reaction.

“I’m not fight— _ah_! Cisco, I- I’m gonna—!”

“Yeah, you’re gonna,” he coaxes, driving his fingers in deeper. “Just like that, ok? I want to go to sleep dreaming about this.”

Barry drags him down to meet him in a messy press of mouths, moaning while Cisco keeps playing with his prostate, until he’s spurting his release white hot between them, coating his own abdomen with it.

“Dude,” he practically whines when Cisco withdraws his fingers, though for the moment he’s too weak from the aftershocks of orgasm to do much more than clench around them.

“Just giving you a minute, I’m not _that_ impatient.” He drops a kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth before his own lips turn up in a sly smirk. “Besides, I got a snack to pass the time.” Cisco slides down the bed, dipping back down to lick a strip of the other’s cum off his stomach.

“Oh God.” Barry’s head, which had lifted briefly to try and see what he was planning, drops back onto the pillow with a soft _thump_. Two hands find their way into Cisco’s hair again as the speedster groans, “You’re trying to kill me, man.”

He stops laving at the sticky mess for a moment to shoot back, “Admit it, though, death by sex would be the best way to go. Hands down.”

“I don’t wanna go, I just want you to— _ngh_ —fuck, Cisco!” As previously noted in his careful studies, the indentations of Barry’s hips are extremely sensitive. Those sinful, sensitive hips.

Cisco can feel the other man’s erection straining upward again and he’d be tempted to continue right down and suck him off if his own cock weren’t achingly hard and desperate for relief. Hey, he’s got needs, too.

Needs that Barry is very intent on seeing are met, as he repositions himself on the bed when he sees him go at last for the lube a second time. Cisco can’t stifle his groan as he fists himself with a hand coated in the stuff, not when he catches the way the other man licks his lips and his fingers twitch as if to touch his own hardened length.

But then he’s helping pull Cisco back up to the place between his legs instead, raising his hips and ass in the air for him. It’s a good thing he’s already prepped because Cisco doesn’t think he could turn down that enticing of an invitation. He lines himself up and pushes in, more and more as Barry’s walls give around him and they’re both moaning. It’s tight and hot and _so good, Barry_ , he can’t stop until he bottoms out, then forces himself to hold there.

“Tell me when you’re good,” he urges, voice a little strained.

Stubbornly, which he rather frequently gets if Cisco’s being honest about his boyfriend’s faults, Barry responds with, “You move when you need to. Whatever you want.”

“Kind of want to fuck you, dude.” He won’t lie. Tonight isn’t the night for vanilla sex and slow, gentle motions. Tonight’s for him to try and push whatever the fuck is wrong with his head _out_ of his head for just a little longer. And if he has to do that by pushing into the other man’s body, over and over until they’re both spent, he will. If Barry tells him to.

“Do it,” the other demands, the same steely determination of the Flash in his voice. “Fuck me.”

He nods once, pulls out all the way to the tip, and then slams back in balls-deep, flesh smacking against flesh and the _friction_ —he needs more. He doesn’t waste time setting the rhythm, no build-up, just fucking. The speedster’s heightened pulse is jumping in his throat as he throws his head back against the pillow, stance shifting till he’s practically spread-eagle, opening as wide as he can for him.

“Yeah baby, that’s it. So tight, so good. Gonna fuck you so hard. _Justo en tu pequeño culo apretado, hasta que grites para mi polla,_ ” Cisco promises, relishing the heated flush of arousal that sears across the other’s skin. Barry might not know what he’s saying, but he knows it’s dirty if he’s switched to Spanish for it. The one trick he’s managed to pick up from Dante, and man does he love using it on his boyfriend. “ _Os llene de mi semilla._ You gonna vibrate when you cum?”

Barry’s hands slide down to his ass, pushing Cisco further into him while his hips rock forward to meet every thrust, never complaining or trying to still the unrelenting pace, only moaning louder with each time Cisco pounds into him, encouragements of his own falling from those kiss-swollen lips.

“God, yeah, right there, _oh yeah_ , harder, faster— _God_ , faster Cisco!” It would be faster with him, he has a moment to think before Barry really _does_ start to vibrate just as Cisco starts pistoning in and out of him in earnest.

All he can think is  _Barry_ , everything in him mind and body just focused on this moment with this man. It’s a single high moment of peace and clarity that nearly overwhelms him.

He’d been close already, heat pooling in his gut and just about ready to burst, but this does it. Cisco closes fingers around the other man’s weeping cock and gives it a couple rough strokes, Barry cumming with a shout and him following right over the edge.

He barely has the presence of mind to pull out before he’s collapsing on top of Barry, utterly sated. They’re both breathing heavily and coming down from the high for a few pleasured minutes, and his boyfriend even wraps his arms around him so Cisco at least feels less like he’s squishing him.

“That was…” he trails off, not really sure he has the vocabulary to finish that sentence. Instead he lifts his head just barely from the other’s chest to look at his face. “You cool, dude?”

“Gonna be running funny for a week,” is the reply he gets, the speedster’s face completely relaxed and blissed-out as he blinks eyes open. “But so worth it.”

“You got speed healing,” he reminds, and Barry huffs a laugh.

“Yeah, well you,” the other man starts, pausing to stretch for the box of wipes they keep on the bedside table. “Really delivered on that promise.”

“Hey, I give it good,” he states, sitting up to take the box because there’s no way Barry’s doing cleanup after everything he just put him through.

And the other man doesn’t protest it much, even makes a soft appreciative sound when he starts wiping down his chest. He moves onto his own next, since a shower’s about the only thing that’ll clean out Barry’s ass. There’s something about that he likes, though he does wipe away the trickle of cum running down the man’s leg. His cum inside someone as absolutely beautiful as this guy in his bed— _their_ bed—a year ago Cisco would have thought the idea an impossible dream. Now he’s having impossible dreams and _this_ is his reality.

Barry’s been watching him the whole time, eyes half-closed. “Cisco…you feeling better now, dude?”

He looks down, a little ashamed now that all the intensity’s lessened. Waking Barry up, then refusing actual help and good advice but demanding so much from him instead. “I mean…I was fine before, too.”

“But you’re better now?” Like always, his boyfriend sees straight through whatever bullshit his brain seems determined to throw up in the way. It shouldn’t surprise him anymore, of _course_ Barry sees him, but a wavering smile makes its way to his lips.

“Yeah.” He leans over, his hair falling forward and probably tickling the other’s face, and kisses him long and slow. “Thanks, man.” He wants to promise he’ll go into STAR and tell Caitlin first thing in the morning, but it still fills him with dread.

And maybe the speedster can read that in his eyes because he simply pulls him back down to rest against him. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Sleep now?” He offers with an easy, tired laugh because _wow_ did they go at it, he is completely exhausted.

“Good plan.”

“I’m The Man with the Plan, dude,” he asserts with a grin. “And you’re my ten out of ten.”

“Haven’t seen that movie. Or I’m too tired to remember,” Barry mutters. Cisco nearly shakes his head, adding to the mental list of movies they need to watch. He doesn’t know how the other man got by before him sometimes.

In the here and now, however, he’s much more content to snuggle into the taller man with a contented sigh. “Goodnight, dude.”

“Night, dude.”

He’s proud to say the next morning that he sleeps soundly through the rest of the night with nothing but incredibly pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations (thought I am by no means an expert so please correct me if something's wrong):
> 
> Dios = God  
> Justo en tu pequeño culo apretado, = Right in your tight little ass,  
> hasta que grites para mi polla = until you scream for my dick.  
> Os llene de mi semilla = Fill you with my seed.
> 
> As you can see, Cisco has quite the mouth on him when he uses Spanish in the bedroom. Blame Dante, everyone. Thanks so much for reading, and I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
